A Promise
by Meroko-Y-chan
Summary: A raíz de una mala noticia, una promesa se forja. Un collar dividido en dos partes que guardan un juramento silencioso de retorno. Incluso en una tarde fría de otoño, una simple e inocente promesa puede traer calidez y esperanza.


**Hola! Gente preciosa que no conozco ni en pintura, aclaro por cosas de la vida que esta humilde mini historia tiene cero que ver con la otra que tengo en progreso, deben estar pensado ¿Qué carajos hace en este fic, si no ha actualizado el otro? **

**La respuesta es muy simple: esta historia surge de un sábado en la noche a las 10:31 pm, justamente. Y como estoy en blanco con la otra, por estar leyendo una historia de fairy tail, de la nada se me ocurrió, lo raro es que tampoco se relacionaba en nada con la trama de ese dichoso fic.**

**Qué más da. Extrañas coincidencias de la vida.**

**Meroko-Y-Chan**

…**.**

El helado viento de otoño soplaba sobre cualquier persona que caminara por las calle de la ciudad de Odaiba. Colores como el naranja, rojo, amarillo y café claro reinaban por sobre los demás en las hojas que caían de los árboles, creando una hermosa alfombra colorida en el suelo. Los habitantes de la ciudad contaban con abrigos ligeros y bufandas suaves, para aminorar el frío primerizo de lo que sería un invierno albino. El ambiente que se sentía alrededor resultaba cálido y tranquilo como para ir a alguna cafetería y quedarse por un buen rato disfrutando de algún postre acompañado de una bebida caliente, y para compartir con buena compañía, o simplemente leer un buen libro a solas. Algunos apresurados por algún inconveniente o caminatas a paso relajado, así era como se desplazaban las personas entre las amplias avenidas de la ciudad, incluso por la hora se notaba que había demasiados autos en las carreteras, pero aun así, dejando de lado el atascado tráfico que se centraba en la zona principal de Odaiba, las demás partes estaban parcialmente vacías.

Convenientemente en una parte "parcialmente vacía" estaba una chica de 13 años, caminaba a un paso más lento de lo normal, y a pesar del frío que se hacía presente, ella para protegerse del viento llevaba solo un abrigo de tela muy ligera en color blanco que iba a juego con su uniforme de la secundaria. En su paseo sin destino fijo, continuamente se escapaban suspiros de sus labios y sus ojos mieles sin brillo alguno observaban las hojas que se esparcían bajo sus pies. Un nuevo suspiro surgió y se detuvo al percatarse al lugar al cual había llegado sin darse cuenta. Definitivamente cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos no era capaz de poner atención a otra cosa. Un pequeño lago se forma como núcleo en medio de un círculo de árboles que comenzaban a perder sus hojas por la próxima llegada del invierno, otra vez los hermosos colores del otoño se esparcían en el escaso césped del suelo.

Una sonrisa triste se plantó en su rostro y camino hasta llegar a la única banca que había en esa pequeña sección del gran parque.

Sacando por un segundo el celular de su bolsillo frontal, reviso la hora: 5:15

Aún tenía mucho tiempo. O por lo menos era lo que quería pensar. Por nada del mundo quería regresar con sus padres, no ahora, y si fuera por ella, nunca.

Por un segundo el viento azotó con mayor fuerza, moviendo los caireles color miel de su cabello. No hizo ningún ademán de acomodarlo. Incluso para esa simple acción, no tenía ánimos. Miro con fijeza el lago frente a ella, el cual se teñía levemente con las tonalidades del atardecer. ¿Por qué sus padres le hacían eso? ¿Por qué debía irse así como así al otro lado del mundo? Simplemente no quería irse de Odaiba. Realmente no quería. Tenía a sus amigos ahí, los que la conocían desde jardín de niños, sus compañeros de clases, no podía imaginarse en un país desconocido sin ninguno de ellos. Aunque ya no era una persona dependiente como lo fue de niña, sabía que sería difícil empezar no en un país, sino en un continente que apenas y lo conocía por la televisión.

¿Por qué estaba tan deprimida? No era como si le hubieran dicho que iba a morir, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo estaba completamente segura que no era solo por sus amigos que estaba en ese estado de profunda tristeza.

Una lágrima cristalina corrió por su albina mejilla hasta caer en el dorso de su mano, que se mantenía posada sobre su rodilla. Hoy fue su último día en la secundaria de Odaiba, los pocos amigos que tenía se enteraron con mucha sorpresa, y no de la forma en la que ella hubiera querido. Justo cuando hablaba con la directora del traslado de su expediente estudiantil, sus amigos la encontraron al doblar en una esquina, en el momento en que la directora decía: "_es una pena que nos deje, señorita Tachikawa_" y como claramente no estaba muriendo, era bastante obvio el mensaje implícito de esa frase.

Luego de ser atacada con miles de preguntas, a la hora de salida llegaron las despedidas. Lo que más detestaba. Ni siquiera en ninguna película podía ver que los personajes de despidieron, ya sea por una u otra razón, simplemente no podía con ellas. Lágrimas iba y venían, menos por parte de sus dos mejores amigos que se mantuvieron con expresiones tristes y sombrías, en cambio su mejor amiga que era bastante exagerada, derramo tanto llanto que pensaron que el colegio se inundaría en cualquier momento. En serio que extrañaría a esos tres, sus amigos, tan diferentes pero tan complementarios a ella.

Ese nudo en su garganta que se formó desde el momento de la desafortunada noticia se soltó, provocando que de sus labios saliera un inconsolable sollozo. ¡No quería irse, no! Esta vez un mar de lágrimas fluyo, gotas de inocente pesar, sinceras.

De la nada y dándole un susto de muerte, una mano de repente estuvo sobre su hombro. Girando su cabeza y completamente desconcertada, observo a la persona tras de ella.

Su voz salió rasposa por el llanto-¿Ya-Yagami?

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Conocía al chico desde que entro a la primaria, y resultaba extraño verlo en un lugar tan… silencioso y solitario. Era un amigo de saludos y uno que otro momento divertido, después de todo vivían a solo una cuadra de distancia, por consecuencia siempre se encontraban camino al colegio. Con la leve diferencia de que no compartían curso, al ser él un año mayor.

El aludido frunció el ceño. Venía de vuelta de su entrenamiento de futbol y como estaba aburrido deambulo hasta llegar al parque donde prácticamente creció jugando con sus amigos, y al pasar cerca del lago que estaba a la derecha en el recinto, desvió su vista hacia él y divisó una figura encogida en una banca, la figura de una chica. Curioso por saber que hacía una chica desconocida y más aún al escuchar un pequeño sollozo se acercó, resaltando el detalle del cabello largo en color miel y el uniforme colegial. No resulto ser alguien más que su amiga Mimi Tachikawa. La pregunto que lo asaltó al darse cuenta de quién era, fue: ¿Por qué lloraba así? Ella siempre había sido una chica alegre, que cuando se enojaba daba miedo, pero difícilmente lloraba, al menos actualmente porque de niña era muy llorona.

-Creo que tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué lloras, Tachikawa?- rodeo la banca y se sentó junto a ella.

Para muchos era complicada la extraña relación de esos dos, ya que a pesar de conocerse desde los siete y ocho años, ellos seguían llamándose por su apellido.

Mimi esquivó la curiosa mirada achocolatada de Tai, sintiéndose descubierta- No es nada, de repente me sentí triste.

-Vamos, tal vez no sea tú mejor amigo, pero te conozco bien- la animo con gesto preocupado- Dime, quizás pueda ayudar. Además suena un poco estúpido que alguien llore solo porque sí.

Sonrió con amargura y negó suavemente- Créeme, en esto no puedes ayudar. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Tai siempre ha sido un cabeza dura, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción- Pruébame- la instó.

La oji miel suspiro con pesar. Bien sabía que el moreno no se rendiría, y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si no estuviera tan afligida. Se iba a ir sin rodeos- Me voy a mudar.

Parpadeo repetidas veces, algo contrariado con esa noticia- No lo veo tan mal. Puede ser un poco… raro irte de una casa en la cual has vivido siempre, pero tampoco es que como que…

-Me voy a mudar a América- interrumpió cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. No más lágrimas.

El moreno la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esa no la veía venir. Se dio cuenta que Mimi hizo un gesto como de volver a llorar, y sintió algo oprimirse en su interior. Nunca le había gustado ver llorar a una chica.

-Hey… ya no llores. Puede ser un gran cambio, pero piensa en ello… como… eh… una nueva aventura, dicen que ese continente es genial y… y… aprenderás a hablar inglés. Es un idioma muy difícil…

-Lo sé… pero pienso más en que dejaré a mis amigos y no los podré ver más… sería demasiado complicado estar viajando- se incorporó del banquillo y camino hasta la orilla del lago. Su reflejo daba pena, ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eso no lo sabes… quizás no en un mes, o dos… pero no tienes cien por ciento acertado el hecho de que no puedas volver- la siguió, colocándose detrás de ella. El frío soplo de nuevo moviendo sus cabellos- Es mentira eso de que si te vas no vuelves- Tai sujeto a Mimi del hombro y la obligo a encararlo. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

No ayudaba mucho que… el chico… el chico que te gustaba te observara intensamente en una situación tan deprimente como esa.

Él le sonrió y con su mano libre revolvió un poco el cabello de ella. Tachikawa no le era para nada indiferente… más bien era bastante bonita; trataba de animarla y no aparentar decaimiento, pero en verdad la noticia de su mudanza fue como un balonazo directo al abdomen.

-¿Cómo dices eso así nada más?- susurro sonrojándose más, agradecía que su anterior llanto pudiera darle a entender al castaño que ella estaba así por eso, y no porque en verdad estaba apenada y cautivada por esa gran sonrisa que se plasmaba en el rostro alegre del chico.

Se encogió de hombros- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero es lo que creo. Tú volverás algún día y verás de nuevo a tus amigos.

La expresión de Mimi fue iluminándose. No sabía si era solo porque era específicamente Tai quien le decía aquellas palabras, pero de verdad que la animaron. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- Gracias Ya…

-Ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho… solo di Tai. Es más fácil.

-Bien… T-Tai…

Se quedaron observando un buen rato que no vieron pasar. El atardecer iba muriendo para dar paso prontamente a la oscuridad de esa noche de otoño, sin embargo ahí continuaban, confiando y desconfiando a la vez de lo que trasmitían los ojos del otro.

El cómodo y tierno ambiente que se formó, fue completamente destruido por el estruendoso teléfono de Mimi. Ella se alejó un poco de Tai para atender la llamada, y él fijo su vista en el lago.

Lamentaba el asunto de Mimi mucho, y la imagen de sus ojos perdidos y sin brillo se le había quedado grabada.

-Mamá…- escucho que decía apenas audiblemente- Si… lo sé… dejé mis cosas en las maletas luego del colegio… papá dijo que… de acuerdo…- su voz empezaba a quebrarse- no…no h-hay problema. Te veo en un rato… adiós…

Se volvió para ver a la oji miel completamente tensa, su brazo colgando a su costado con el aparato fuertemente sujeto.

-Me voy en media hora…- comento dándose la vuelta, y le dedico una falsa sonrisa a Tai.

-¿Ya estás bien?- pregunto con cautela.

Bajo su vista al suelo- sí…

El moreno dio una zancada y estuvo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros. La tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y nuevamente la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos- Deja de bajar la cabeza… eres una tramposa, Mimi.

Ya estaba harto. Y él no era de los que pensaban mucho en hacer las cosas. Acercó con sus manos el frágil rostro de ella e impulsivamente la beso. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa vez no se arrepentiría de lo que hizo. Besar los labios de Mimi, era una imprudencia que quiso hacer desde hace un buen tiempo… aunque no sabía exactamente desde cuándo. Eran suaves y delicados, por no decir dulces… en el instante en que hizo eso, se dio cuenta de la tensión en el cuerpo de Mimi, un segundo después se relajó y apoyo tímidamente una mano sobre el pecho de él, correspondiéndole con torpeza.

¡Su… Su primer beso! ¿Por qué todo ocurría tan atropelladamente? No alcanzo a responderle bien porque termino igual de rápido a como inicio.

El beso fue simple, inocente y un tanto… desconcertante. Mimi miraba a Tai con los ojos muy abiertos, y el moreno con una mano tras su nuca, desviaba sus ojos hacia el lago nuevamente.

-¿Y eso… porque…?- tartamudeo sintiendo un vuelvo desde el interior. Se acercaba la hora.

-Pues… eso no es lo importante aquí- impidió levemente sonrojado.

-Tienes razón, pero… supongo que asimilare la mudanza más adelante…- hasta ese momento no se percató de que ambos contenían la respiración, ella se le adelanto y exhalo- Ya es hora de que… m-me vaya…

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, creyendo que la castaña lo seguía, al momento sintió que era el único que avanzaba. Miro por sobre su hombro y ella estaba ahí sin decir nada, con la vista perdida- ¿Vamos?

-Mis padres ya están en el aeropuerto. Dijeron que tomará un taxi desde donde estoy para llegar más rápido. No hay porque ir hacia mi antigua casa, Tai…- una lágrima empezaba a surgir de sus orbes mieles- Supongo que esta… es la despedida- otra vez esa palabra prohibida y odiada para ella. El chico le hizo una señal para que se acercara a él.

En su rostro había una inusual expresión: seriedad.

Al llegar frente a frente, Tai se inclinó ligeramente con el ceño fruncido hacia ella y poco después sonrió, estiro su mano y Mimi se dio cuenta que observaba el collar que llevaba puesto. Una cadena delgada de oro con un pequeño dije de un sol.

-¿Es el collar que mi hermana y yo te dimos en tu cumpleaños, cierto?

Asintió con el corazón a mil por hora por la cercanía, era capaz de notar que Tai también estaba sonrojado. Por lo visto la respuesta lo hizo sonreír aún más y dio un paso hacia delante, pasando sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuello de la castaña. Pensó que la iba a abrazar, pero él se limitó a desabrocharle el colgante, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado quedarse abrazándola. Ya no había tiempo.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras el moreno examinaba detenidamente el collar, vio como él apretaba algo en el dije y se quedaba con dos partes iguales. Mimi pestañeo- ¿De dónde salió el otro dije?

-Del primero. Veo que no te diste cuenta… cuando Kari y yo buscamos tu regalo, a ella se le ocurrió comprar algo único, y yo quería darte algo que no fuera un simple peluche, y encontramos este curioso collar, cuyo dije en realidad estaba formado por dos dijes unidos imperceptiblemente, me pareció algo genial, porque después de todo era como un misterio. Así que decidimos comprar este.

-…sigo sin entender…

Era increíble como de despistada era esa chica, dejando el segundo dije en su mano, volvió a colocarle el collar y le acomodo el cabello que se desordeno por el viento- Es una promesa…

-¿Una… promesa?- inquirió ladeando su cabeza a un lado.

-Tú no estás segura de volver aquí, pero yo te prometo que si lo harás- explico- y cuando vuelvas, este dije- le mostro la otra parte del sol- volverá con el que llevas en tu cuello.

-Tai…- cierta duda denotaba su voz.

-Hey… ¿siempre confiaste en mí, no?

-Si…- podía recordar claramente los problemas en los que se metió con él cuando volvían de clases, pero aun así, con todo y persecuciones, metiéndose en lugares inimaginables y un poco arriesgados, siempre regresaban librados.

-Entonces no hay más que decir.

La oji miel suspiro con una triste sonrisa- Gracias…- murmuro y se puso de puntillas para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él- Ya es hora de irme.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambos estaban conscientes del beso que se dieron, pero no le encontraban sentido a confesar sus sentimientos si se iban a separar. Bastaba con saber qué verdad oculta guardaba ese gesto. Tranquilos con interpretarlo como una declaración silenciosa, que los mantendría liberados. Mimi estaba feliz porque aunque resultara irónico que el chico del que estabas enamorada te besara a solo unas horas de irte del continente, ella nunca contó con poder besarlo. Nunca conto con que siquiera él la viera como algo más que una amiga. Estaba agradecida por poder hacerlo aunque sea solo una vez.

Tai se negaba a soltar a Mimi, sabía bien que si lo hacía, ella se iría. Se maldecía de idiota, por no haberla besado antes, ahora… ese beso solo era una jodida despedida que lo lastimaba.

No obstante, había una promesa de por medio. No estaban seguros de cuando ella volvería, ni si seguirían con el mismo sentimiento hacia el otro al regreso. Pero de que la promesa se cumpliría, se cumpliría. Si algo había que ellos no olvidaban era una promesa.

FIN

…**.**

**Historia nocturna en mode Off.**

**No tengo nada que decir de esta mini historia. Simplemente se me ocurrió y tuve que lanzarme con portera a la computadora para escribirla antes de que se me olvidará. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su opinión**

**Otra cosita… YA CASI, YA CASI, capítulo 30 de Entre el amor y el odio. Es que… estoy seca de ideas… NO ME MATEN. **

**Adiós….**

**Meroko-Y-Chan**


End file.
